


Ring

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce asks for Tony's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring

Tony was tinkering in the workshop when Bruce came in. He looked a little nervous.

Tony said, "Hey Brucie."

Bruce said, "Hey Tony, I need your help."

Tony said, "What is it?"

Bruce figited a little. He said, "I am going to propose to Clint."

Tony's eyes widened. He said, "so finally decided to take the next step?"

Bruce nodded and said, "Life is too short. And I love him very much."

Tony said, "So what do you need my help for?"

Bruce said, "In selecting a ring."

Tony sad, "Let me finish up and we'll leave."

Bruce nodded. He was ready for the next step in the relationship. He hoped Clint was too.


End file.
